A method of this type is already implemented in existing automobiles and considerably enhances their safety by ensuring constant monitoring of the conditions of use of the tires on such vehicles.
Nevertheless, at present this monitoring can only be ensured completely provided that the tires on the vehicle are not replaced, nor their position on the vehicle changed, whether by changing a wheel or by rotation through a half-turn about a vertical axis.
In effect, the monitoring of tire use in its known form is disturbed whenever, after a tire burst, the vehicle runs on with its spare wheel until the burst tire has been repaired, or whenever tires suitable for temperate tire conditions are replaced by snow tires or conversely, or when the tires are inverted or swapped around to ensure symmetrical wear, or even when worn tires are replaced by new ones.